


Sick Kids

by nothinbutahotmess



Series: The Stark Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinbutahotmess/pseuds/nothinbutahotmess
Summary: The kids are sick. They got each other and two wonderful parents.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Stark Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	1. Harley is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is sick unfortunately. Dont worry Peter’s got this and with the help of Morgan.

“Okay you got everything boys?” Pepper asked. Both Peter and Harley nodded, “Call if anything happens. MAKE SURE MORGAN HAS SOME GREEN VEGETABLES for dinner. We’ll be back Monday.”

“Okay mom, we’re okay. Go!” Harley said pushing Pepper out the house. Tony chuckled, he followed Pepper and waved to the boys.

“Bye mommy! Bye daddy!” Morgan called waving at the door. Once the two adults were finally out the house, the three stark children had the house to themselves.

“Morgan, what do you want for lunch?” Harley asked walking into the kitchen. Morgan and Peter followed behind.

“Mac and Cheese!” Morgan said. Harley nodded and started preparing the food. Peter was sat at the island and he placed morgan in the seat next to him. Peter started doing his homework. Morgan started talking about her day. (Everyone had a half day) Peter watch carefully at Harley. He looked paler than usual. He watch the boy sway a little.

“Peter, can you...um do this?” Harley asked.

“Are you okay?” Morgan asked, Harley just waved her off and shoved the spoon towards Peter. He ran up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door shut.

“Lets just give him time, Morgan.” Peter said ruffling her hair. She giggled. Peter washed his hands.

“Is he sick? Mommy said when you’re sick you eat soup.” Morgan said. Peter drained the water out of the noodles.

“We could make soup for him,” Peter said. Grabbing another pot, “We only have canned. Can you get that for me Momo?”

Morgan jumped down from the chair. Opened the cabinet. She grabbed the soup and tossed it to Peter who caught it effortlessly.

“FRIDAY check Harleys temp.”

“His temperature is at 100.4.”

”Thanks Fri,”

”You’re welcome, Peter.” 

Peter continued to make Morgans Macaroni and Cheese. He also finished making Harleys soup. 

He scooped Morgans food on the plate. He gave himself a serving too. Peter poured Harley soup into the bowl.

”Stay here. Im gonna give this to Harls,” Peter said to Morgan. She nodded and watched her StarkPad.

____  
  


Peter reached the top of the stairs. The bathroom door was opened so that meant Harley went back to his room.

Peter knocked on the older boys door. Peter heard a faint come in. Peter opened the door and grabbed the trash can by the door. He walked over to the dead looking boy on the bed. He placed the trash can down by the bed.

“Are you okay,” Peter asked. Harley just nodded, “Me and Morgan made soup if you wanna eat it.”

”Thank you, Bambi,” Harley muttered. 

“You’re welcome, let me know if you need anything. The medicine is in the bathroom if you need it. Lastly i will bring you a drink a little later,” Peter said and Harley groaned. Peter remember Harley usually liked to be alone and he should probably stop rambling, “Im going now.”

”Thank you.”

_______  
  


”Peter you have an incoming call from Boss.”

”Put him through Fri,” Peter said.

”Kid, why isn't your brother answering his phone?” 

“Hello to you too, dad.” Peter said in a mocking voice.

”Hi Peter. Why isn’t Harley answering? I wanted to call and check in on our non-super human child.”

”Ouch.” Peter said clutching his heart, “He’s sleeping.”

”At five in the afternoon?”

”Yep,”

”Is he okay, Should me and Pep come home early?”

”I think and 17year old boy can take care of himself.” Peter said.

”Not all Peter,” Tony replied causing Peter to roll his eyes. 

“The one in this house can, plus im here. So dont worry father im gonna take care of him,” Peter said in a irritated voice, “Go back to whatever you were doing and we can talk later. Bye!”

”FRIDAY hang up.” Peter rubbed his hands over his face. He got up and went to check on Harley. He opened the door to find the boy sound asleep. He saw Morgan on the floor next the bed with her Starkpad and headphones.

She looked up and waved at Peter. Peter waved and mouthed and are you okay. Morgan threw up a thumbs up and went back to watching whatever show on her tablet.   
  


_____  
  


A while later Peter called Morgan down for dinner. He would try Harley but he wasn't sure if the boy could keep fpod down.

Morgan came down the stairs dragging Harley with her. The boys disheveled hair lets Peter know he had a good sleep. Or as good as sleep gets when you’re sick.

”Hello Harley, momo,” Peter smiled.

”Petey! I got Harley to come downstairs!” Morgan squealed!

“I see that. Im not sure if he wanted to come down or not.” Peter said looking at the dirty-blond haired boy who just grunted and sat down at the table.

Morgan giggled and sat down. She started eating her food and talking. Peter listened why keeping an eye on Harley who was just picking at his food.

Peter tossed a water bottle at the other boy who caught it.

”Did you use the trash can?” Peter asked.

”Yes. Like one time. The rest was just gagging.”

”Did you use any medicine?”

”No.”

”Do you need any?” Peter asked, he watched as Harley eyed him and opened the water bottle.

”No, i dont.” Harley replied.He was kinda getting irritated with all the questions. So Peter stopped asking.

“Morgan, do you wanna watch a movie?” Peter asked, grabbing the girls plate and dropping it in the sink. He also grabbed Harleys plate seeing as the boy wasn't gonna eat anything.

”Yeah! I wanna watch Star Wars!” Morgan said causing Peter to smile. Harley chuckled a bit.

”Thats my cup of tea! Older ones or newer?”

”Lets start at the first and work our way up.” Morgan suggested, “And i want juice pops!”

After Two and half movies the oldest and youngest Stark child fell asleep on the couches. Peter smiled and he turned off the movie and went to sleep himself.

______  
  


When Monday arrived Harley was much better. Peter was glad. He didnt feel like dealing with an irritated 17 year old anymore.

After Happy dropped the boys off at the house after school Tony and Pepper were already back. Morgan was seated on the floor coloring.

”How’d it go while we were gone?” Tony asked. 

“Everything went perfect,” Peter said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Harley laughed.

”Yep, you guys should go away more often,” Harley suggested. Pepper just laughed.


	2. Morgan is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s never eating Macaroni and Cheese again. 😳

Pepper and Tony went out for a date leaving the kids at home. Pepper should’ve probably mentioned to not eat the macaroni and cheese before she left.

Of course neither Peter nor Harley ate it, they didnt like mac and cheese as much as Morgan. Juice pops and Macaroni and Cheese were her thing. 

Everything was going well. The three stark children were seated on the couch watching ‘Finding Nemo’. When Harleys phone started ringing. Peter paused the movie and Morgan moved closer towards the phone.

”HARLEY!” Pepper yelled into the phone.

”Hello mother,” Harley said in a monotonous voice, causing Peter to laugh.

Pepper sighed,”What did you eat for dinner?” She said calmly.

Harley side eyed Peter confused and the younger boy shrug, “Uh.. Me and Peter had left over pizza. Momo had Macaroni and cheese.”

”Shit!” Pepper said, Tony could be heard in the back laughing. Then an ow was heard.

”Swear jar when you get home mommy!” Morgan squealed.

”Thats right Morgan. Whats wrong with what we ate?” Peter asked ruffling Morgans hair.

”Its old.” Pepper said nonchalantly. Peter stared at the phone.

”Whats old?” 

“The macaroni and cheese. I forgot to throw it out like weeks ago. Then i was meant to tell one of you boys to throw it away.” 

Morgan let out and abnormal noise, “Am i gonna die!” She whined. She clutched her stomach as an instant pain hit her.

”No Momo,” Peter said as calmly as possible.

”She’s just gonna be food poisoned. Hopefully it isn't that bad,” Harley said trying to sound convincing.

“Tony and I can come home ear-“

”NO!” Peter and Harley shouted at the same time.

“We got it under control,”Harley stated.

“Just let me know if you need us to come home?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, bye.” Harley hung up. Peter was already up and went to get a trash can.

”Okay Morgan, if you feel like your gonna throw up. Throw up in the trash,” Peter stated. Morgan nodded and laid or her side. Harley ran his hands through the girls hair to comfort her.

”Whats food poising?” Morgan asked.

”When you eat contaminated food. Im other words the mac and cheese you ate was contaminated,” Peter stated. Morgan just nodded.

Peter sat back down on the couch. All the stark children cuddled up together.

________

  
Peter opened his eyes, after he felt Harley frantically shake him awake.

”What do you want?” Peter said gruffly, after waking up.

Harley rolled his eyes, “Morgan threw up.”

”So clean it up,” Peter said rolling over on the couch.

”On you. So you just got it all over the couch,” Harley said shoving the boy. Peter jumped up really fast.

”You dickhead! Why didnt you say so in the first place?” Peter grumbled, and Harley laughed. Peter flipping him off in response.

“Go get cleaned up. I’ve got Morgan,” Harley said.

”Whatever.”

Harley watched as Peter leave to go change. He eventually went to clean the couch and went to the bathroom and found Morgan.

Harley squatted down next to Morgan who was leaning by the toilet,”How’re feeling?”

”Great.” She said sarcastically, definitely got it from Tony.

Harley laughed, “Go to your room when you’re done throwing up your guts.”

”Okay.”

Harley stood and waited at the door. Just before he was about to leave Morgan spoke up, “Is Petey mad at me?”

”Why would he be?”

”Threw up on him, I kinda heard ‘im yelling,” Morgan said weakly.

Harley just looked at her. “You know how many times that spider-baby threw up on me before his bite? Plenty of times. That would definitely be a stupid reason to be mad at someone. Plus Peter cant really get mad at people even if he tried,”

Morgan nodded, stood up and walked next to her brother back to her room.

”Let me or Peter know if you need anything. Got it?” 

Morgan climbed in her bed, “Okay Harls, night night.”

Harley kissed her head, “Good night.”

Harley left and ran into Peter who walked out of his room in new clothing.

”Cant believe Morgan thinks im mad at her.” Peter said nonchalantly.

Harley just rolled his eyes, “Go tell her good night.”

Peter saluted Harley. He walked up to the younger girls room, “Morgan?”

Morgan lifted her head, “Peter. Im sorry for throwing up on you.”

”Its whatever Momo. Thats why we have washers and dryers.” Peter said ruffling her hair and she giggled, “Good night Momo. I love you.”

”Night Petey, I love you too.”

Peter left and saw Harley standing near the door.

”ThAts wHy wE hAvE wAsHeRs aNd DrYeRs,” Harley mocked, the younger boy smacked his arm. Harley laughed. 

“Goodnight asshole,” Peter said returning back to his room.

”Night, spider-baby.” Harley cooed. Peter rolled his eyes.

They all called it a night.

_______  
  


Morgan ended up still being a little sick that night. Harley left a water bottle next to her bed side table. Peter came in and changed her bedding after she puked on it. When Tony and Pepper came back everything in the house was cleaned up and the children were sleep.

Pepper and Tony checked on their sock child made sure she was okay. Then they checked on the boys and found them both knocked out.

The two of them did a good job raising them. 

bonus+

The next day Morgan felt a little better. She went go school. When lunch arrived she sat next to Evan her best friend and saw he had macaroni and cheese.

”Get that away from me!” Morgan scrunched her nose up in disgust.

Evan looked at her confused, “what happened to being the queen of macaroni and cheese?”

Morgan turned away and crossed her arms, “Im NEVER eating macaroni and cheese again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short.


	3. Peter.. what happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during this field trip?
> 
> Peter 14  
> Harley 15  
> Morgan 3
> 
> The blip and Thanos never EVER happened. :) but Morgan is still around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really Peter being sick. You’ll see why.

Peter was bouncing off the walls! He was excited for the Oscorp field trip. He heard they were filled with amazing experiments. He was just excited to seem them all.

Peter pushed his glasses up and grabbed his camera. Harley was standing by the door and Peter rushed passed him.

”Calm down Peter,” Harley laughed. Tony snickered as he was in the kitchen.

”I cant! Im so excited,” Peter said.

”Remember mom and I wont be home when you get home. So dont be making messes while we’re gone.” Tony stated, eyeing Peter and Harley.

”Me and Peter!? Im hurt that you’d think that,” Harley said in a ‘hurt’ tone clutching his heart. Peter giggled, “Bye dad.”

Tony waved at the boys.

”Bye!” Peter called and ran towards Happy’s car. 

The car ride was long, and Peter wouldnt sit still.

“You act like your dad ISNT Tony Stark. What’re you so excited for?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him.

”Im just really excited!” Peter mumbled. 

“Be excited while sitting still,” Happy grumbled, “How ‘bout that?”

The rest of the ride Peter rode in silence. He kept his happiness contained, for Happy’s sake. It was kind of tough.

Upon arriving at the school, Peter smiled ear to ear. Harley just followed the shorter boy into the school.

”Alright, Pete. I’ll see you later. Let me know if something happens.” Harley informed.

”Yesss Harley, can i go now?” Peter rolled his eyes. Harley patted the boys shoulder.

”Yeah yeah,” Harley started walking away to his friends. Peter ran towards the buses. Ned was seated towards the middle back.

Ned waved his arms so Peter could see him.

Peter sat down next to Ned, “Aren't you so excited!”

”No,” Peter said sarcastically. Ned didnt catch on.

”What? You’ve been talking about this non-stop for weeks! How’re you not excited?” 

Peter laughed, “im joking dude,”

”Idiots,” Mj said monotonously.

”Yes Michelle. We know.”

__  
  


Peter and Ned, Mj too all walked into the building. Ned and Peter were gaping as Michelle stared ahead with a straight face.

A tour guide walked up to them and led them around the building. Peter and Ned gasped and awed at everything they saw. Peter took pictures for Harley and Morgan to see. 

When they came across the spiders, a few people stood close or far away from the tanks. Peter stood in the middle. 

Radioactive spiders. 15 according to the tour guide person.

Peter put his camera up so he could get a picture of the Spiders. Mj pointed out that there was only 14 spiders and one was missing. People just shrugged it off. Probably not the best idea considering they were radioactive. Peter got about 4 pictures when he felt a pain in his hand. He shook it and saw a spider just like the ones in the tank, fall off.

The brunette looked at his hand and saw where the spider bit.

Ned called for Peter so they could go ti the next thing. The whole rest of the trip Peter was quiet and was staring at his hand.

_  
  


Harley and Peter stood in the Elevator. For Peter, he thought everything was spinning. After the bite he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Are you okay, Pete?” Harley asked stepping out of the elevator looking back at the boy. Peter followed along only stumbling a bit.

”Im fine.” Peter threw off his backpack and started walking slowly to his bedroom.

”What happened on that trip?” Harley asked calling to the boy.

Peter made it to his room, “I-I’ll tell you when I wake up.”

Peter walked into his room and plopped down on his bed groaning. What was happening to him? He didn’t eat anything bad.. that he knew of. He still felt dizzy but proceeded to lift his head slowly to look at his hand where the spider bit. It looked normal. He rolled his eyes and put his head back down. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Maybe he could sleep the sick feeling away.

He woke up, again which felt like five minutes but instead it was about three hours. He jumped up from his bed tripping over his legs falling hard on the ground. 

He made his best efforts trying to stand up but his hands were stuck to the ground.

”What the-” he tried his best yanking his hands away from the floor till it came unstuck. He looked at his hands confused. His glasses, he whipped around grabbing them from his bed. Placing them on his face he immediately pulled them off again, “Okay..?”

He placed his hand on the wall again and got the same results he did when he was stuck to the floor, “Holy shi-”

”Peter!!” Harley called from the living room, “Are you feeling any better?” He asked getting closer to the room. Peter began to freak out yanking his hand away from the wall, “Mom, dad, and Morgan will be home soon.”

“Uh, give me a second. Im having a hard time right now,” Peter said. A faint ‘what’ was heard and it was dragged out, “Not like that!” Peter pulled some more until he finally got unstuck making him lose his balance. When he fell he landed in front of his mirror. His clothes barely fit anymore. “What the hell?” He was so focused on his hand stickiness he didn’t even notice his clothes.

Taking off his shirt he stared in the mirror eyes widening large. Whatever was in that spider messed him up. He turned rummaging through his drawers finding a new shirt to throw on. One that was significantly larger.

He could stick to walls, see without his glasses, got jacked as hell. Who knows what else he could do. He went to open the door trying his best to avoid getting stuck. When he opened Harley wasn’t there so he assumed he went back to the couch.

”Jeez Pete. So you feeling any better, “Harley asked turning his head watching the younger one walk in, “Hey.. where are your glasses?”

”You won’t believe this but my eyes are fixed. I can see clear,” Harley gave Peter a blank stare. Of course that was hard to believe, “It’s true! Also, look at this!” The brunette walked over to the wall ‘sticking’ his hand or trying to stick his hand to it.

Harley’s eyes followed him and he raised a brow, “Am I supposed to be seeing something?”

Peter grunted pulling his hand away with ease, “The hell? It was jus- ,” He thought for a sec, “Oh!” He pulled up his shirt showing his stomach, “See I have abs now!”

”You’ve been working out?”

”NO!”

”Oh,” Harley thought for a second, “Well then yeah, that’s weird.”

”Yeah exactly!” Peter exclaimed. He placed his hand back on the wall. Harley thought the poor boy was going crazy. Peter gave his hand a few tugs and his hand was stuck, “Look! Im stuck to the wall!”

Harley got off the couch staring at his brother, “Hmm, I guess you are.”

”Do you not believe me?

”Did I say I didn’t,” Harley shot back, “Just get unstuck. Dad will be back soon.”

Speaking of dad. The elevator opened revealing, Tony, Pepper and Morgan. Tony walked in first staring at the boys. Harley covered Peters arm that was still connected to the wall.

”What did you two do?” He asked sternly.

”Nothing!” The boys said at the same time.

”Peter was feeling a little sick earlier, he just woke up,” Harley said. That wasn’t a complete lie, “And um.. here we are about to sit down.”

Their father wasn’t buying it and from the look on Peppers face.. she wasn’t buying it either, “Move.”

”Huh?” Peter said a bit fast, “Sorry, what?”

”Move. Go sit on the couch then,” Tony said.

”Oh! The couch. Yeah, I can definitely do that,” The brunette boy began trying to pull his hand off the wall.

Harley stood still waiting for Peter to disconnect from the wall. 

“Are you going to sit?” Pepper asked Harley.

”Of course!” The older child replied, “Peter can go sit first.”

”Just tell me what’s going on,” Tony said putting away the look on his face replacing it with a tired one, “Just had a long meeting today..”

”Go on Peter.” Harley sighed.

”I was bit by a spider. A radioactive one.”

—

After a long explanation Tony just retired to his lab for a while. Pepper was confused but she proceeded on with her day. Peter found out he could also stick to walls with his feet but he couldn’t shoot webs but that’s something he could make. He’ll figure it out.

Morgan walked up to Peter who was now seated on the couch, “Hurt?”

”Not anymore,” Peter said simply.

”Better?”

”Yep.”

”Hmm,” The little girl looked satisfied with his answer and waddled away.

Harley came back into the living room with his phone in his hand, “So what’re you gonna do with your powers?”

”Dunno.. wanna become like a super hero or something.”

Harley nodded, “What would you call yourself?”

“Spiderman?”

”Hmmm. With great power comes with great responsibility, spiderboy,” Harley said ruffling his hair, “Remember that.”

”I’ve heard the quote somewhere before..” Peter said quietly, “And it’s spiderman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but that’s it. I may get back into writing we’ll see.


End file.
